Various types of holder for mixer buckets are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a bucket stabilizer that allows a user to place a foot through an opening in the device to apply weight to increase stability of the device and bucket secured therein while operating a power mixer to mix the contents of the bucket. Five gallon mixer buckets are used for mixing grout, mortar, cement, paint, dry wall mud and any addition materials that require mixing before use. Currently, while mixing these materials with a power mixer, the five gallon mixing bucket spins and can cause tipping and spilling. The loss of spilled materials is costly. The bucket stabilizer speeds up the preparation of these mixed materials allowing work to proceed in a timely and efficient manner. The device simplifies the mixing process and avoids time consuming, costly cleanup of spills. The device further reduces the struggle and strain of holding the container stationary and reduces risk of personal injury in the process. The bucket stabilizer is stackable, user-friendly, affordable, strong and practical. The bucket stabilizer is made of high-density polyethylene for strength and durability and can alternately be made of materials that promote the functions of the present device.